1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to diapers and more particularly to a formed and washable diaper having multiple layers of different types of material for different functions which is reusable and conforms to the body of the wearer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous multiple layer fabric diapers on the market such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,646,937; 3,848,594; 3,860,003; and 4,041,951. The problem with these diapers is that all of them are made of disposable materials which cannot be washed and reused because they cannot stand the stress of the washing procedure and the high temperatures of tumble drying which occur in clothes washing and drying machinery. Disposable diapers are very expensive when compared with reusable diapers which are more expensive but can be washed and reused many times.
There are other problems with disposable diapers. The chemicals utilized in the fragrances put into the diapers have proven to cause skin irritation and bronchial infection and irritation. Numerous cases of infant deaths have been reported which have been determined to have been due to inhalation of particles and pieces of disposable diapers which were apparently torn or picked off the diaper by the infants when the diapers became wet and lost their tensile strength. Additional deaths have been determined to have occurred from suffocation when the diapers became wet and the securement means tore off and the diaper ended up covering the infant's face. The present invention has been designed to at least minimize but in most cases eliminate these problems.